


come back to bed, hoseok.

by jiminpetals



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hoseok Writes Hyungwon A Song, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminpetals/pseuds/jiminpetals
Summary: ↳ hoseok sneaks out of their bed at night to write a song for hyungwon.





	come back to bed, hoseok.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i was really fucking bored lol. enjoy.

Hoseok feels a set of arms wrap around his shoulders, instantly washing away all the tension flowing through his veins, then something heavy rests on his head and the sigh the other person lets out, he feels through his hair. 

“Hyungwonie?” Hoseok asks, but it can hardly be anyone else. It’s two in the morning—Hoseok thinks—and he bets a sleeping Hyungwon had been in search of his boyfriend’s body, but was left disappointed. 

“No,” Hyungwon responds sleepily. “I’m a soulless being.”

Hoseok chuckles under his breath, then tilts his head back to look at the younger boy. “Why are you soulless?”

“Everyone is soulless at this time of night,” Hyungwon says matter-of-factly. Then he raises an eyebrow at Hoseok. “So _why_ are you awake?” Though he’s clearly displeased, Hyungwon lifts his hand to affectionately stroke the skin of Hoseok’s cheek, still standing behind his desk chair. 

“I want to finish this,” Hoseok replies, eyes wandering across the screen of his computer. Which he, coincidentally, has been staring at for the past three hours or so. 

“Finish what?” asks Hyungwon curiously, squinting his tired eyes at the screen.

“This,” Hoseok replies, pointing at the screen.

“How elaborative,” Hyungwon deadpans. Then the brown-haired boy bends down slightly so he can properly look over Hoseok’s shoulder. He isn’t wearing his glasses or his lenses, so it doesn’t matter how close he is to the screen; he can hardly read a word. Hoseok would not have left the file open if he didn't know Hyungwon wouldn't be able to read it. That was kind of the point— he _isn't_ supposed to read it yet. “I can’t see shit,” he admits defeatedly, leaning back until he can back-hug a sitting Hoseok again.

Hoseok rubs his face with his hands. “Just producing stuff,” he says dismissively. 

“Which will still be here when you wake up tomorrow,” Hyungwon reasons, reaching forward to close the laptop, but Hoseok stops him quickly.

“I have to save my progress,” he explains before his fingers find the touchpad and the curser moves across the screen. He quickly saves the document, then saves it again just to be sure. Hyungwon waits impatiently and when Hoseok announces he’s finished, the younger boy hauls Hoseok out of his chair and leads him towards their bedroom.

He’s glad the seven of them moved into a bigger dorm. One with a bedroom for each member. In theory, Hyungwon hardly ever sets foot into his own, but it’s good knowing that no one will have to see them all huddled together. None of the other boys are particularly bothered by their relationship, even if all the 'lovey-dovey' stuff is a bit barf-worthy at times, but even if they wouldn’t have had their own room, Kihyun’d probably personally make them one, if his previous complaints were any indication. 

“Why did you change back into,” Hyungwon scans Hoseok’s outfit, then points up and down, “that.” He had gotten rid of his pajamas in favor of a sweater and skinny jeans. 

Hoseok shrugs. “I don’t like working in my pajamas.” He pushes the denim down his legs then clumsily steps out of the jeans. “Makes me feel unmotivated,” he elaborates.

“It’s almost three,” Hyungwon says flatly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “That’s not a time to be working, hyung.” Hoseok pulls off his sweater and takes the sleeping shirt Hyungwon hands him, the one he was wearing before deciding to leave the bed. “You couldn’t sleep?”

Hoseok shakes his body momentarily, letting the shirt cover all the body parts it can reach. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” He sits down next to Hyungwon.

“About what?”

“What I’m working on,” Hoseok explains vaguely. This only fuels Hyungwon’s curiosity, and Hoseok receives an unimpressed look from his boyfriend. “It’s a surprise,” Hoseok whispers, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh,” says Hyungwon, “so it’s for me?”

Hoseok laughs, patting Hyungwon’s knee. “You just assume it’s for you?”

“Yes,” Hyungwon says, unashamed. “I mean, why else would you hide it from me?”

Hoseok snorts. He shimmies under the covers and rests his head on his pillow. Hyungwon follows suit, but uses Hoseok’s chest as a pillow instead. Once he’s fully settled, he lets out a content little noise which Hoseok giggles at. “Satisfied?”

“Don’t leave the bed at ass o’clock,” Hyungwon pleads, his voice mushed by Hoseok’s chest. “It gets cold.”

“Maybe it’s you that’s cold,” Hoseok dares to joke, but he instantly receives a smack from Hyungwon. “Sorry, sorry. You’re hot,” he corrects, but that results in another smacking. 

Hoseok gives up. 

It’s not unusual for someone who enjoys producing music to begin creating a song for their significant other, is it? He’s been working on it for a while, but the words he writes down never seem to capture the essence of what he's trying to say. He would sometimes spend hours behind his computer screen, staring at a blank Word document, but other times he’d come up with six promising sentences in the span of three minutes. But there are no six-sentenced songs out there— he wasn’t even halfway near finishing the song.

And he just wanted it to be perfect.

“Kiss?” Hyungwon asks suddenly, looking up from Hoseok’s chest and into his eyes. 

“No, thanks,” Hoseok says with a grin, declining the request. Hyungwon pouts— a tell-tale sign he’s too tired to function. Hoseok places his hands on Hyungwon’s lower back, softly squeezing his sides. “That doesn’t work on me, Hyungwon.”

“I’m too sleep deprived for rejection,” Hyungwon mumbles disappointedly. 

Hoseok rubs up and down the taller boy’s back. “Then why’d you get out of bed?”

Hyungwon gives him a look. “You know I can’t sleep when you’re not here.”

“That’s bullshit,” Hoseok says with a laugh. Hoseok could tell Hyungwon they'd be going to Disneyland and he’d still be unwilling to get out of bed. Hoseok suspects Hyungwon's tired of all the 'Right Now' and 'X-Ray' missions. Disneyland is nowhere near appealing anymore. 

“Fine,” Hyungwon admits, “I had to pee and then I noticed you weren’t here.”

“That makes more sense,” Hoseok agrees, letting his hands dance up Hyungwon’s spine until it winded in the brown strands on Hyungwon’s head, who seemed to have closed his eyes from the affectionate gesture. 

“Tired?” Hoseok asks. He knows the answer, but he wants to keep Hyungwon awake for a little while more. The only time they’re really together— _alone_ —is in Hoseok’s room. Hanging out in there during the day is, apparently, ‘suspicious’ as they’ve been told by the other members, so they only spend time there at night.

“Tired doesn’t even cover it,” Hyungwon responds drowsily, slurring his words. “I’m dead.”

“I see,” Hoseok says, playing along. “You will be missed.”

“Will I?” Hyungwon argues. He buries his face further into Hoseok’s chest. “My boyfriend leaves the bed in the middle of the night in favor of his _laptop_.”

“The dead don’t talk, Hyungwon,” Hoseok says with a breathy chuckle. “And they definitely don’t _whine_.”

Hyungwon lets out a sigh, then props himself up on his elbows so his face hovers above Hoseok’s. His voice turns soft. “I just don’t like waking up without you.”

Hoseok’s lips curl upwards, smiling at his boyfriend. “Sorry.” Hyungwon seems satisfied with the apology, but then Hoseok adds, “I’ll slip you some sleeping medicine next time. You’ll never notice I’ve left.” Hyungwon, unabashedly, glares daggers into Hoseok’s face, making the older boy laugh out loud, equally as unashamed. “I’m joking, I’m joking,” Hoseok assures, booping Hyungwon’s nose before reaching up to press a feather-light kiss to his lips. 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, but Hoseok can see the playfulness to it. “You should be glad I’m already dead,” he warns, “I would have killed you.”

“Gee,” Hoseok says, grinning, “how lucky I am.”

Hyungwon can’t help but grin as well, leaning down to kiss Hoseok firmly. “I love you.”

Hoseok’s eyes flutter open, then instantly breaks out into a smile. “I love you, too, baby.”

So maybe the song will take hours upon hours to finish, he would do about anything to make Hyungwon happy, even if it means sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night to write lyrics. It’s even worth the smacking and scolding from the boy he’s doing it for; would do anything for. He’ll finish the song soon, he tells himself, and it will all have been worth it for the smile on Hyungwon’s face when he hears it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading \\(^◇^*)/


End file.
